


От заката до рассвета

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Я буду с тобой.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 1





	От заката до рассвета

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018; песня: zayn ft. sia — dusk till dawn

Золотистые лучи проникают сквозь неплотно затянутые шторы, отскакивают от стены, преломляясь; прохладный ветер легко колышет мягкую ткань, мелкими волнами расходящуюся от струи воздуха.

На лице Чону — волнение, нервозность и ожидание; солнце освещает его карие глаза, отражаясь в них медовыми крапинками, чуть приоткрытые губы, словно застывшие в немом вопросе. Волосы отливают рыжиной, и он приглаживает их, избегая зрительного контакта с глазами напротив.

Юкхэй хочет что-то сказать, но молчит, не в силах нарушить создавшуюся между ними иллюзию идиллии. Он лишь поджимает губы, чуть хмурясь, и выдыхает слишком громко, заставляя Чону содрогнуться.

Они сидят по разные стороны от стола — Чону на диване, а Юкхэй на стуле, который он принёс из кухни. Вообще-то, это его, Юкхэя, квартира, и он принимает нежданного гостя, который даже не потрудился предупредить о своём намерении прийти. Впрочем, старший никогда прежде не бывал у него дома, ограничиваясь короткими прогулками и сообщениями по вечерам. Юкхэй задумывается: это на него не похоже, наверное, дело серьёзное, раз он сам пришёл, без приглашения и каких-либо намёков со стороны Вона.

Чону, наконец, отрывает взгляд от своих рук, покоящихся на коленях, и говорит:  
— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

И добавляет:   
— Кое-что очень важное.

Юкхэю становится не по себе. Не любит он такие внезапные встречи и многозначительные разговоры, обычно не приводящие ни к чему. Он вскидывает брови и задаёт интересующий его вопрос.

— Что именно ты хочешь мне сказать? — Звучит это немного резко, поэтому он спохватывается и прибавляет: — Хён, что случилось?

_Ты случился._

Чону сглатывает, и Юкхэй готов поклясться, что чувствует нарастающее между ними напряжение. Он переводит взгляд на подрагивающие пальцы старшего и мысленно сходит с ума: что, чёрт возьми, произошло?

Не успевает он хорошенько обдумать это, как Чону быстро подаётся вперёд и оставляет поцелуй на его щеке. Потом, поняв, что сделал, он густо краснеет и стыдливо прячет лицо в ладонях. Ему страшно и неловко от собственного поступка, а ещё он в глубине души очень боится, что его оттолкнут. Отказа он точно не переживёт (или его всю жизнь будут мучить угрызения совести за содеянное).

Юкхэй смущён не меньше; сердце почему-то заходится в бешеном ритме, намереваясь пробить грудную клетку; он невольно хватается за рубашку и откашливается, чтобы нарушить гнетущую тишину, но не может и двух слов связать, поэтому лишь открывает и закрывает рот, как пойманная в сеть рыба.

Чону убирает руки от лица, но продолжает смотреть в пол. Волнуется он теперь даже больше, чем перед встречей, и ждёт хоть какой-то реакции от хозяина квартиры: он поймёт, если Юкхэй ударит его или пошлёт куда подальше.

Ни того, ни другого не следует. Вместо этого на его плечо опускается широкая ладонь, а чужое дыхание опаляет скулы. Юкхэй не понимает, зачем он это делает, но останавливаться не собирается. Только не сейчас. Он хочет узнать правду, и он своего добьётся.

— Скажи мне, хён, — Юкхэй говорит тише, — всего три слова, и я отстану от тебя.

Откуда в нём столько смелости, Вон не знает, но не в его правилах сдаваться, поэтому он терпеливо дожидается, пока Чону решается на ещё один поступок, о котором он, конечно же, пожалеет уже завтра. В голосе Юкхэя слышится надежда, и Чону готов рискнуть, чтобы ощутить её.

— Ты мне нужен.

Вот и всё — главные слова сказаны, они больше не царапают горло и не оседают горько на языке. Чону вздрагивает, когда Юкхэй кладёт вторую руку на его колено, чуть сдавливая, и сокращает расстояние между ними. Они оба пока не уверены в том, что происходящее правильно, да и, в принципе, ни в чём не уверены. Все размышления и терзания лучше оставить на потом.

Юкхэй целует мягко, не напористо, словно страшась спугнуть видение. Он мажет губами по щеке Чону, задерживается на секунду и спускается ниже, к бледной коже на шее. Вдыхает сладковатый аромат, дурманящий не хуже цветов, целует, оставляя после себя отметины и переполняющие его чувства. Чону задыхается от того, что младший делает с ним, и приоткрывает рот, шумно выдыхая каждый раз, стоит Юкхэю провести пальцами по его спине. 

Сотни мурашек пробегают по телу Чону — Юкхэй склоняется над его лицом и смотрит прямо в глаза, в уголках которых скапливается влага.

— Ты тоже мне нужен, хён. Больше, чем ты себе можешь представить.

Кажется, Чону слышит своё сердцебиение, раздающееся слишком громко и быстро. Или это сердце Юкхэя подстраивается под его ритм, стуча в унисон?

За окном темнеет, вечер разливается по небу; на диване тесно для двоих, но в наступившей прохладе так теплее. Юкхэй обвивает руками Чону, притягивая ближе, зарывается носом в рыжеватые волосы на макушке. Он находит ладонь старшего и стискивает её в своей, горячо выдыхая ему в затылок. Чону съёживается и крепче прижимается к нему, спиной ощущая мерно вздымающуюся грудь и спокойное дыхание парня.

Юкхэй засыпает через пару мгновений, не выпуская старшего из объятий, позволяя тому почувствовать, насколько он важен для него. Чону думает, что риск того стоил: теперь он знает, что любит и любим. Пусть Юкхэй и не говорит ничего, он всё равно доказывает свою привязанность прикосновениями и поцелуями. 

Чону шепчет, зная, что его обязательно услышат:

— Я буду с тобой, пока солнце не сядет и не взойдёт луна.

_И когда они сменят друг друга, я по-прежнему буду рядом._


End file.
